christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Unbearable Blindness of Laying
" " is the first Christmas episode of the FOX series King of the Hill, originally produced & aired in its second season. Synopsis Hank Hill and his wife Peggy are at the airport waiting for his mother to arrive for Christmas, Hank had been informed that his mother Tilly had gotten remarried to a Jewish man named Gary whom he is worried with treat her badly like his biological father Cotton had, they soon arrive and Hank is already worried because he thought he made her carry the bags by herself but she informs him that she volunteered but Hank is still uncomfortable around Gary because he doesn't know him, everyone gets along well with Gary except for Hank and when he attempts to bond with Hank he makes up excuses as to why he can't talk to him. Later Hank, Peggy, their son, Bobby, and niece, Luanne are getting ready to go to a baseball game but Hank tells Peggy that he needs his giant foam hand to cheer with, as he enters the house he discovers clothes lying around the house and discovers his mother and Gary having sex, the sight frightens Hank and he runs out of the room when suddenly Gary's dog tag shines into his eyes and he goes blind as a result of that and his fear, Hank stumbles into the truck and reveals to his family that he has gone blind. Peggy drives Hank to the hospital to try and figure out the cause of his blindness, the doctor can't find anything wrong with him and asks if he poked himself in the eyes and he asks if it's possible that someone can go blind as a result of seeing something "very wrong" and he tells him that it's a possibility, on the drive home Hank is forced to admit to Peggy that he had gone blind as a result of seeing his mother and Gary having sex, when they arrive he tells the rest of the family that he went blind because of poking himself in the eye and the other shut down as well, later they celebrate both Christmas and Hanukkah, and Hank can't enjoy it because of his blindness but he attempts to exchange the gifts, he gives people the wrong presents and accidentally tears down the tree. He later asks Peggy to drive him to his father Cotton's so he can spend time with him unbeknownst to him Peggy has insisted that Gary drive him instead so they can bond, Hank is shocked when he discovers this and gets angry with Gary jokes around with him, when they arrive at Cotton's he punches Hank in the stomach to test if he was actually blind then he takes them out to hunt for a Christmas tree which consists of shooting it down with a shotgun, later they have a conversation and Gary learns that Cotton divorced Tilly because she was "too old" for him and Gary is furious that he would treat her that way and they leave, they enter a live television broadcast of a Christian show where miracles are performed because Gary had seen Hank watch it earlier, during which Gary tells Hank he knows the reason why Hank went blind and tells him that he would be honored to have Hank as a stepson and Hank excepts and Hank's vision is restored, he then decides to get revenge on his friends Bill, Dale, and Boomhauer because they picked on him when he was blind. Cast See Also *"Pretty, Pretty Dresses" *"The Father, the Son, and J.C." *"Hillennium" *"'Twas the Nut Before Christmas" *"Livin' on Reds, Vitamin C and Propane" *"Ms. Wakefield" External Links * Category:Episodes Category:Originally aired on FOX Category:20th Century Fox Category:Film Roman Category:1997 releases